Centaur
The Centaurs were a race of highly intelligent, loyal and honourable creatures. They appeared human from the abdomen up, but had the body (including the four legs) of a Horse. Centaurs were often prophets and stargazers, like Glenstorm, or healers like the Centaur Cloudbirth. (Note: Not to be confused with the race Ipotanes.) ''Ipotanes and Centaurs are both part human and part horse, but are actually two separate species. The major difference in them is that Centaurs have four legs, whereas Ipotanes only have two. '' Biography thumb|The anatomy of a CentaurCentaurs had long life-spans, some living up to two hundred years. They were the only race that could interpret the dance of the Stars, hence they were known for waking up before it gets light. Oaten cakes, apples, herbs, wine, and cheese formed the staple of a Centaur's diet. Centaurs had two stomachs, one of a horse and one of a man, so they had to fill both of these stomachs, making inviting a Centaur over for the week-end a serious thing. Their breakfast might include porridge, pavendors, kidneys, bacon, an omelette, cold ham, toast, marmalade, coffee and beer. They then graze for an hour before eating hot mash, some oats and a bag of sugar. thumb|500px|left|Anatomy artwork for the Centaur.Centaurs were considered excellent strategists, and were most likely to be good at knowing how to kill someone who was riding on a horse. No one would dare laugh at a Centaur, and no one who valued his life would dare try to put a saddle on one. It was a great honor to be able to ride a Centaur; though one had to ride bareback. The only known people to receive this honour were Susan Pevensie, Jill Pole and Eustace Scrubb. Out of all the many creatures of Narnia, they were the most respected. There were no female Centaurs mentioned in the books, but were in the Disney adaptions. They were sometimes called Centauresses, and have been depicted to be great archers. In the films, the human face of a Centaur is slightly more horse-like, with long horse's ears, and sometimes bigger noses. Notable Centaurs * Cloudbirth * Glenstorm * Ironhoof, Suncloud & Rainstone * Lightning Bolt (films) * Oreius (films) * Roonwit * Windmane (films) Notable Centaur Moments * The Pevensies first encountered Centaurs during their first adventure in Narnia. The Centaurs were loyal to Aslan, and pledged to fight against the forces of the White Witch, who was the ruler of Narnia during the Long Winter. After the First Battle of Beruna, the Centaurs continued in loyal service under the rule of the High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. * During the Pevensies' and King Lune's reign, in the Golden Age of Narnia, an old and wise Centaur, who was also a prophet, blessed Archenland's twin princes Cor and Corin at birth. He foretold that Cor was destined to one day save Archenland from the greatest danger it had ever known. :* Many years later, when Shasta (aka Cor) finally returned to Archenland and fulfilled his destiny by saving it from the Calormen, many Centaurs joined the Narnian army that aided King Lune, Prince Corin and the Archenlanders against Prince Rabadash and the Calormenes of Calormen, in the Battle of Anvard. * When King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy returned to Narnia during the Narnian Revolution, the Centaurs remained loyal to Caspian X to fight against his evil Uncle Miraz, the cruel ruler of Narnia, and his army of Telmarines. For Queen Susan, this was the last time she would enter Narnia. For King Peter, this was the last time he would fight in Narnia, but he would return again at the end of it. * At the end of the quest to find Prince Rilian, Eustace Scrubb and Jill Pole rode on the backs of two Centaurs, as they returned to Cair Paravel; a rare and almost unheard of honour. * In the last days of Narnia, Centaurs fought in the Battle of Stable Hill against the Calormene army. Gallery CentaurDryadsUnicorn.JPG CentaursDryad.JPG CentaurNymphsDog.JPG Centaurs.jpg|In the First Battle of Beruna, archer centauresses Centaurs II.jpg|Centaurs in Aslan's Camp Archer Centauress.jpg|Archer Centauress in the First Battle of Beruna NarniaFemaleCentaurCombat.jpg|Centauress from the Prince Caspian game. GlenstormAndHisSons.jpg|Glenstorm and his sons Oreius.jpg|Oreius, General of the First Battle of Beruna Glenstormface.jpg|Glenstorm Roonwit.JPG|A Centaur as drawn by Pauline Baynes. Lightningbolt.jpg|Lightning Bolt, a Centaur child/foal. Trivia *Susan did not ride a Centaur in the written Chronicles, though Eustace and Jill did. It is possible that Edmund may have ridden one when he was rescued from the White Witch, although he may have ridden another animal like a unicorn or a deer. *Centaurs are not mentioned in The Magician's Nephew, so it is unclear if they were later creations of Aslan, or something else. Because they are shown as completely devoted to Aslan, it is doubtful that they came into being by some other way, other than by Aslan. It is possible that they were created at Narnia's beginning, only Lewis probably failed to mention them in passing. Other creatures not mentioned at Narnia's beginning are merpeople, giants, unicorns, and creatures that sided with the White WItch. *Women Centaurs (Centauresses) are never mentioned in the books, only in the films. *Centaurs are known in Greek Mythology as being wild, violent and lustful, with the exception of the noble Chiron http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chiron. He developed the art of stargazing, and believed that certain aspects of the future could be deciphered from them. He was also a skilled healer. It was from Chiron that C.S. Lewis based the Centaurs of Narnia from. Category:Centaurs Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:The Horse and His Boy Category:Prince Caspian Category:The Silver Chair Category:The Last Battle Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) Category:Prince Caspian (Disney movie) Category:Animals Category:Aslan's Army Category:Old Narnians Category:Prince Caspian (video game) Category:Voyage of the Dawn Treader